


[PODFIC] Sparks

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Rope Them In Challenge, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: A collection of b99 inspired and original poetry
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meepmorpperaltiago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192890) by [meepmorpperaltiago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago). 



****

**Introduction**

**Sparks: Spoken Version**

**Sparks: Song Version**

**Stream on Internet Archive:**[Spoken](https://archive.org/details/sparks-ch-1-spoken_202005) and [Song](https://archive.org/details/sparks-ch-1-song)

 **Original Text** : [Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192890/chapters/47845984)

 **Author** : [meepmorpperaltiago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago)

 **Read by** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail) (intro only), Audrey 

**Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

Special thanks to Audrey!

Check out [her YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJ6EYrvEkcuvmrdvFKdAkdw/videos) for more singing!


	2. 800 Miles

**800 Miles: Spoken Version**

**Stream on Internet Archive:** [Spoken](https://archive.org/details/sparks-ch-2-spoken_202005)

 **Original Text** : [Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192890/chapters/47845984)

 **Author** : [meepmorpperaltiago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago)

 **Read by** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail) (intro only), Audrey 

**Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

Special thanks to Audrey!

Check out [her YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJ6EYrvEkcuvmrdvFKdAkdw/videos) for more singing!


	3. The Thread

**The Thread: Spoken Version**

**Stream on Internet Archive:** [Spoken](https://archive.org/details/sparks-ch-3-spoken)

 **Original Text** : [Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192890/chapters/47845984)

 **Author** : [meepmorpperaltiago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago)

 **Read by** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail) (intro only), Audrey 

**Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

Special thanks to Audrey!

Check out [her YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJ6EYrvEkcuvmrdvFKdAkdw/videos) for more singing!


End file.
